


The Chronicles of Los Santos

by WhiteDalvaria



Series: Look Mom, I'm in a gang! [Fake AH Crew AU] [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A lot of alternating tbh, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst, Betrayal, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Multi, Ryan's an idiot, but so are the others so, fem!Jack, it's acceptable, oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDalvaria/pseuds/WhiteDalvaria
Summary: A series of one-shots that may end up connecting to each other one day.Based in the GTA V/Fake AH Crew universe.Most of the one-shots are gonna be based off a sentence.





	1. Patched Up

Though injured, Ryan had done his best to enter the penthouse quietly; the hour was approaching 3 AM, and he was aware of how pissed Geoff would be if he was woken up this early.

Luckily, the penthouse was dark when he approached; it was likely that no one would see him come in. He limped through the main area and towards his room; if he made it there, he could patch himself up in private and the others would be none the wiser.

Ryan was not destined to have a quiet, easy night, as fate would have it.

His door was closed, but he could see a warm light filtering from the crevices of the door. That meant Jeremy had waited up for him.

Foolish, lovable Jeremy.

Slowly, he opened his door, spotting the male sitting on his bed, reading a book. When he heard the door open, Jeremy’s head popped up with a small smile. “Hey Ryan, where’ve you…” His smile faltered and his voice trailed off as he saw the state Ryan was in. “Holy shit, Ryan. Why the hell are you bleeding?!”

Ryan, the fearless, emotionless Vagabond himself, looked meek at Jeremy’s question and offered a sheepish grin. “I, uh, got in a fight?” When Jeremy continued to stare at him, he added “You should see the other guy.”

A sigh. “Hold on, I’ll get the bandages.”

Jeremy exited the room and Ryan sat at his desk, wincing as he jostled a wound. How many times would Jeremy catch him like this?

His thoughts were interrupted as Jeremy returned quickly, holding a medkit in his hands. “You’re gonna be the death of me Haywood,” the short male grunted, motioning for Ryan to remove his jacket and shirt.

“You love it.” Ryan complied, hissing as Jeremy poked at his wounds. “You wouldn’t know what to do if I wasn’t a mess at least 50% of the time.”

Jeremy sighed, but chuckled anyway. “Just… be more careful. I can only patch you up so much. Don’t go losing limbs; that’s Steffie’s area of expertise, not mine.” He looked up at the older male. “You worry me, you know that?”

“I’m sorry.” Ryan planted a kiss on Jeremy’s forehead. “I’ll be more careful.”

“Good.” The short male yawned and put the medkit on Ryan’s desk. “You’ll live. Let’s go to bed. I’ll lecture you properly in the morning.”

Ryan nodded. “I mean _technically speaking_ , it’s already morning.”

“Go the fuck to sleep, Ryan.”


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff realizes it's been a long time since he and Jack went on a proper date, and decides to remedy the situation.
> 
> Jack is surprised, but pleased nonetheless.
> 
> This is pure fluff. Not sorry. Eventually I'll throw some violence and gore in these.

“Hey Jack… When was the last time we went on a date?”

Jack paused for a moment. “Hm… I’m not sure. Before Jeremy and Ryan hooked up, I think.”

Geoff appeared to be in thought for a moment before his eyes widened. “That was almost two years ago. Fuck.”

“I’m not upset about it.” The redhead giggled, putting her phone down to meet Geoff’s gaze. “We’ve been busy with the Crew; it’s not a big deal.”

“It kind of is, though.” The brunet sighed. “I know we’ve been busy with the Crew, but you came first. You should _always_ come first.”

Jack hummed to herself. “It’s a good thing I’m a hardened criminal and not a princess, or I might agree with that.”

“I have an idea!” Geoff stood suddenly. His chair squeaked with the sudden movement, echoing through the small living room of the penthouse. “Let’s go out tonight.”

“Tonight? Surely we’ve got something scheduled already?”

“I’m the _kingpin_ , Jack. I can do whatever the fuck I want.” Geoff smiled and pulled Jack up from her seat, wrapping her in an embrace. “And this kingpin has decided that his lovely lady needs to be taken out to dinner.”

Though Jack hadn’t been expecting it, she couldn’t say she was disappointed. “If you insist, _kingpin_.”

“Then it’s decided. I’ll text the others and tell them to leave us the fuck alone tonight. How does seven sound?”

A smile. “Seven sounds great.”

\--

Jack looked lost as she sifted through the clothes in her closet. She knew Geoff wouldn’t care if she went out in her everyday attire, but it had been so long since they’d had time to just the two of them… She wanted it to be special.

Eventually, she decided on a simple red swing dress. It wasn’t flashy and wouldn’t earn her extra and unwanted attention, but would compliment her curves and hopefully catch Geoff’s eye.

It had taken her no time at all to swap attire, adding gold hoop earrings and minimal makeup to finish the look. She had just grabbed her phone when Geoff knocked on the door. “You ready?” he called.

“Yeah, I’m coming.” Jack felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought of such a ‘normal’ date with Geoff. She hoped the feeling never went away. Shaking her head, she opened the door. “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

“It’s fine, I…” Geoff trailed off as he got a good look at Jack. “Jack, you look stunning.”

Jack felt her face flush and she smiled. “Thank you, Geoff. You clean up well yourself.”

The male laughed, holding out his arm. “Shall we head out?”

She nodded, linking her arm with his. “Lead the way.”


	3. Betrayal of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the one-sentence prompt "Can't miss what I never knew" because who doesn't love a good betrayal every now and again?
> 
> This isn't currently linked to anything; I had a dream last night and it worked with this prompt.
> 
> Send me prompts if you'd like!  
> -WD

“So that’s it? You’re just done?” Michael clenched his hands into fists. “After everything we’ve been through? After ten fucking years of riding together? And I don’t even get a reason, or even a fucking goodbye?!”

 

Lindsay deadpanned, letting Michael’s words sail past her. “It’s not like you’d understand, Michael.”

 

“You won’t give me a chance to fucking understand! I get more information out of the fucking Vagabond then I get from you!”

 

“Then go ask the Vagabond why I’m leaving, if he has so many answers.” The redhead sneered at him. “I don’t _need_ the Fakes anymore, Michael.”

 

The male was taken aback. “What-”

 

“I don’t need the Fakes, and I don’t need _you_. You fail to understand that I never _needed_ you. It was you who needed _me._ ”

 

 Michael couldn’t respond. Couldn’t yell. Could barely breathe. Lindsay’s words hit him like a truck, and suddenly, he wished he hadn’t tried stopping her.

 

Lindsay spoke, after several moments of silence. “What, have nothing to say?”

 

He glanced at her for a moment. This was the woman that he loved. That he was going to marry. That he was going to retire with. But everything was crashing down around him. She never needed him, never loved him. Why should he try hanging onto something that wasn’t real? He turned around, facing away from her. “Just go.”

 

She scoffed. "You look so pathetic, watching as the  _love of your life_ walks away."

 

“No.” Michael turned to her, his brown eyes blazing. “I won’t. I'm not in love with  _you_. I'm in love with who I thought you were."

 

"Whatever. You'll come crawling back when you realize how much you miss me."

 

"I don't think you understand. I can’t miss what I never knew.” He turned back around and walked away, leaving the female stunned.


End file.
